fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pep Energy
Pep Energy is an organic energy drink made by Staunch Republic Drink Company. Pep Energy comes in three flavors: Cherry Blossom, Cosmic Orange, and Steel Apple. Pep Energy is usually distributed by organic, health-centered grocery stores across the United States. Pep Energy is one of the highest selling organic energy drinks in the world netting $750 million in sales, in 2016. ' ' Pep Energy was first introduced to the market in 2010 with the original flavor of Cherry Blossom. Staunch Republic Drink Company introduced the product to capitalize on the organic health trend in the United States. At the time of its introduction, CEO Brandy Finebaum called this newest product “... a revolutionary energy product that will define the industry and pioneer a healthier future for new generations”. Pep Energy was an immediate success as there was a huge market for a healthy source of caffeine for health-conscious consumers. In 2011, the slogan “One Step to Pep” was introduced to promote the product. In 2014, Staunch Republic added two new flavors to the product line: Cosmic Orange and Steel Apple. Cosmic Orange soon became the most popular flavor among consumers netting the highest sales since its introduction. In 2017, Staunch Republic plans to run a consumer generated marketing campaign in which fans of the Pep Energy will create new flavor concepts for the drink. After a fan vote, the most popular consumer generated flavor will be added to the Pep Energy lineup. ' ' Pep Energy is made by infusing tea with natural caffeine found in guarana as well as natural flavors. Staunch Republic has two production facilities where Pep Energy is brewed, one in Stockton, California and the other in Leeds, Alabama. Each can of Pep Energy contains 150 mg of a caffeine and 150 calories. Studies have shown that consumers of Pep Energy exhibit similar levels of energy to that of coffee consumers, with less negative side effects. Pep Energy employs 5,000 workers and is known as being a great company to work for. Pep Energy employees receive some of the best benefit and pay packages in the Unites States. In 2015, Pep Energy was titled “Best Consumer Product Company to Work For” by Business Money Magazine. Pep Energy is also involved in several environmental responsibility initiatives. Such initiatives include a campaign to save tree in the rain forest and fundraisers for children’s hospitals. On March 26, 2016, CFO Arthur McConnell planned to open an animal shelter in the name of Pep Energy. Pep Energy’s philanthropy has helped develop a reputation that keeps consumers supporting their product. Pep Energy has millions of followers on its social media page where fans can share recent news and happenings about the company. Pep Energy exercises strong social media engagement, posting content for fans every day. In April 2012, Pep Energy used their social media page to organize a scavenger hunt in San Francisco, California. Fans were asked to find Pep Energy brand paraphernalia around the city until a final grand prize was presented to the winner at Golden Gate Park. The event was so popular that it boosted Pep Energy’s social media page gained 325,000 followers in one day.